


You Don't Exist

by orphan_account



Category: Nutcracker: The Motion Picture (1986)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nutcracker: The Motion Picture. Fritz's eyes were wide for a split second. He couldn't remember when he got on Herr Drosselmeyer's bad side before.





	You Don't Exist

I never created Nutcracker: The Motion Picture.

Concern formed in Herr Drosselmeyer's eye as soon as Fritz's toy sword struck the doll Clara held and broke the arm in half.  
Particularly when his goddaughter's shoulders slumped. When her lower lip trembled and a tear ran down her face. Drosselmeyer wrapped his arms around Clara. ''I'm here,'' he said. After he glanced at Fritz, he scowled at him.

Fritz's eyes were wide for a split second. He couldn't remember when he got on Herr Drosselmeyer's bad side before.

Drosselmeyer viewed Fritz turning and going to his bedroom. He removed a cloth from his cloak and wrapped the toy's parts together.  
One smile replaced his scowl when the corner of Clara's mouth went up. Anything for his goddaughter to smile.

One hour later, Drosselmeyer checked on Fritz. Scowling again, he watched while the latter winced on his bed. He recalled Clara's tear.  
His attempts at comforting her. Was the sick boy going to heal sooner or later? Drosselmeyer had no idea. At least Clara was happy with her new doll.

Several minutes went by before Drosselmeyer heard footsteps nearby.

''Godfather Drosselmeyer! Clara! I'm better.''

Drosselmeyer smiled by Clara another time. He admired the doll with her.

''Am I a ghost? Did I actually die? Is that why you can't hear me?'' Fritz wished to know in a worried tone.

''You don't exist,'' Herr Drosselmeyer muttered.

Fritz squinted in confusion. ''I'm a ghost? Yet spirits don't exist,'' he said. Fritz thought Drosselmeyer glowered at him again.

''You don't exist.''

Tears formed in Fritz's wide eyes. He understood everything. Fritz was always going to be on Herr Droselmeyer's bad side.

THE END


End file.
